The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly
by pinkbowtie
Summary: Jack Spicer has a really tough life, he goes as far as he can before he breaks down. Chase is in love with Jack, but isn't very good with people...at all. Will they confess their feelings for each other? I don't know. You read it and tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was an accident.

Plain and simple. He was the result of a drunken one night stand. The two wealthy entrepreneurs, that were Mrs. and Mr. Spicer, decided it would be best for the child to have a whole family. The two married and merged their companies creating Spicer Incorporated. They weren't good parents.

They often fought in front of _and_ about Jack. Being a small child, he could do nothing more than run away and hide. Over the years, his parents grew both closer and farther away in a sense. They grew closer as a couple, but farther away from their only child. A now teenage Jack had enough problems as it was.

He was severely bullied for his albinism, for being Goth, and of course for being gay. Eventually he became sick of the taunting and invested himself even further into his studies. What the boy lacked in common sense, he made up for in his book smarts. He'd skipped a few grades and was supposed to be a freshman, but was a senior at the age of 15. He actually graduated the prior week. An alarm clock blasted music, which echoed throughout the room.

"Good morning life," Jack stated with little emotion. And said emotion was anger. He rolled out of bed and smacked the top of his digital clock, silencing "River Below" by Billy Talent. "Six AM," the boy whispered as he trudged to the bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas. He turned on the warm water and stepped into the shower.

The Goth sighed shakily as his body adjusted to the new temperature. He squeezed the brand new bottle of shampoo into his hands. The cold substance was massaged into Jack's bright red hair. After he rinsed, repeated, and 'mixed the creamer', the Goth strode out of the bathroom to find his clothes for the day. A black trench coat was draped over a red muscle shirt and black jeans. "Eyeliner," Jack said rubbing his left cheek.

He walked back to the bathroom and began to finish his morning routine. With his right eye finished, Jack looked at the scar on his left cheek. It was particularly swollen today, now he had to be careful of what he said; the more annoying he was, the higher the chance was that someone would get in his face about his incompetence. The puffier the old cut was the harder it was to conceal with makeup. The Goth sighed deeply. "Thanks dad," he commented right before drawing a black line over the scar.

Jack had made an attempt to stand up for himself. He hated how he was treated by his father. He hated the harsh words, the drunken beatings, and how his mother did absolutely **_nothing_**to protect him. He tried to protect himself and ended up with a **permanent** reminder of why he should keep his mouth shut. The scar wouldn't be as bad if the irrational boy hadn't decided to tell his father at that moment that he was gay.

Jack had always been frail. When he was told to 'shut up and take a punch', he couldn't. He would run to his mother. The woman, who drove Jack to the brink of insanity. She had promised him that she would always love him and care for him. Jack fell for her lies for so long.

He believed her, that is until she and her husband left for America. They had relocated their company. However, they forgot one thing, Jack. The Goth refused to communicate with them. They had to have been paying for the mansion in China because the electricity hadn't been turned off yet. His mother's leaving hurt him more, without question. That was because he had made the mistake of trusting her.

Jack always trusted too easily. Perhaps, that's why he was always getting double-crossed. Or maybe it was because he was still a gullible teenager. No matter what the cause was, he hated himself for it. Well, that was one thing he hated about himself.

Of course he was insecure. He was albino, short, hyper-active, anxious, and depressed. All of which, he chose to believe were his own fault. Jack never had many friends. He had three friends over the course of 15 years. One in fourth grade, one in seventh grade (when he adopted his gothic style), and one freshman year. He lost each one of them due to his personality, clothing, and sexuality. In that order.

Because he was so afraid of rejection, Jack felt he needed to try extra hard to impress the others on the heylin side. He always came on too strong. He often cried himself to sleep with the pervasive thoughts of how hated he was. He failed at least three suicide attempts; because he really was incapable of doing anything right. Did anyone care enough to see if he was okay? Not a single soul.

"God, you're pathetic," Jack spoke to the mirror. "Your own parents hate you! Why do you even get out of bed anymore?" tears started welling up in the young genius' eyes. "Everyone hates you. You _annoying_ piece of shit!" He fought the tears, but they were resilient.

"Everyone was right about you. You're weak!" Jack closed his eyes and let a single silvery tear run down his face. Violently, he rubbed it away. He stepped back into his cold reality and took a deep breath. The Goth unclenched his fists, only to see that he was shaking, badly.

Jack couldn't remember the last time he didn't abuse himself emotionally. He could put on a show and pretend to be happy, but when he was alone he was disgusted by his own reflection. He abhorred the sound of his own voice. This is why he relied on his Jack-bots; they were the only ones who wouldn't judge him. They looked up to him and treated him like a king.

If you asked Jack Spicer if he was happy, he would lie through his teeth. He had told his Aunt that he 'couldn't be happier. He was stress free and was perfectly fine living on his own.' At least someone wanted to care about him. His Aunt Jennifer didn't _really _care. The Spicers never cared about anyone, except themselves. It was sad, but true.

Jack's stomach growled. He stretched his arms, cracking every unused bone in them. He made a yawning noise that could be made out as "YYRRRGGGGHHHHHRRAAAAHHHH!" He really should've eaten something. He hadn't touched anything in three days! Between showdowns, beatings from both the monks and Chase, and passing out due to exhaustion, he didn't have time for food.

A second alarm sounded. This time for a Shen Gong Wu. "Great no breakfast..._again_," Jack pressed a button, which revealed an opening in the ceiling. He activated his heli-pack and flew off to the set coordinates. Just what he needed. A good butt kicking, a few taunts, harsh words spat in his face, and maybe when he returned home, after being defeated once again, a nice anxiety induced stomach ache. Perfect, just perfect.

**A/N:** Please keep in mind that this is my first legitimate fan fiction. I tried and I think I did a pretty damn good job! **_Later Days!_**


	2. Chapter 2

After three wrong turns and a bird crashing into his face, Jack finally reached his destination. He attempted to land safely, but was yanked out of the sky by Wuya.

"Jack, you incompetent piece of trash! You're late!" The heylin witch spat.

"I'm sorry I got lost! Sometimes it's hard to get shit done when you haven't eaten in three days!" The Goth snapped back.

"Perhaps, if you didn't waste your time playing with your stupid robots, you could eat and get here on time!"

"Can you quit riding my ass I said I was sorry!" Jack was sick of Wuya's attitude. He freed her from the puzzle box for God's sake, and_ this_ was how she repaid him?

"Silence! I can barely hear myself think over your pesky bickering!" Chase growled. He turned around to face the two. A chill ran up Jack's spine as he stared into Chase's golden eyes. They were filled with anger and hatred. Jack's face went blank. He couldn't show any emotion, at least not today.

He felt his heart start racing as the Chinese man stepped closer to him. He would never admit that he wouldn't get over Chase. He tried, he really did. Jack would always love Chase, but Chase would never feel the same. Or at least that's what he thought. _God Chase's hair is so amazing and those ey-stop it! He hates you! Oh shit is he talking to me?! Fuck I wasn't listening. The monks are just standing over there, watching. Creepers!_ Jack thought.

"Spicer?! Are you listening to me?" _Oh fuck my life!_

"I...um...yea! I just-," Jack was cut off before he could finish his excuse.

"What did I just say then?" Chase questioned.

"You were complaining about my incompetence?" Jack's voice got higher as he said each word.

"Lucky guess..." Chase grumbled. He turned away and smirked at the sparkle in the Goth's red eyes. They gleamed like rubies, Chase's favorite gem. His smirk turned into a scowl. Why couldn't he tell Jack how he felt? Why couldn't he be gentle with him? Why was he so cruel to him?

Chase hadn't felt so strongly for a human in nearly 1000 years! It was hard for him to be gentle when he didn't know how to. Chase was a cold-hearted killing machine. He could rip out your soul with a single glare. Chase Young wasn't exactly the lovey-dovey type. The man was a 1500 year old dragon warrior, he wasn't the guy you wanted to cuddle up against while watching a chick flick.

"I found it!" Kimiko declared excitedly. She was hopping up and down; her currently long pink hair was bouncing along with her. Her dainty hands held the newly revealed Shen Gong Wu. The overlord's scowl returned. How dare his thoughts interrupt his conquest for Shen Gong Wu? He had been trained to avoid all human reactions and emotions. Chase could be positively ecstatic and you'd think he was so angry he could toss a boulder. And he very much could if he wanted to.

"We'll get the Wu next time, right?" Jack asked with falsely hopeful eyes.

"Listen to me, worm! You will either arrive on time or not at all to showdowns. If your idiocy costs me one more Shen Gong Wu, I'll personally see to it that you're swallowed whole by one of my cats! Do you understand me?" Jack was silent for a moment. He was petrified.

_Chase could kill me if he wanted! Oh my God! Stop making that face it makes your eyes stand out even more! _"Spicer?! Do I make myself clear?!" the glisten of the light sheen of sweat on the overlord's face was enticing. He looked ten times sexier than he usually did! And Chase Young was an attractive man. It was the sparkle that really did it. The reflection of the, not so fully risen, sun created a perfect light that cascaded over Chase's features.

"I…y-yes…s-sir," the Goth stuttered. Chase's hand rose, but before Jack could even flinch the overlord's hand was clamped around the Goth's jaw. Jack's face was now tinted a light pink. "Um, Chase what are you doing?"_ Oh my god is he going to kiss me?! You're late, you asshole! _The heylin man's eyes were locked on the Goth's. _Those golden eyes! Those hypnotic, gorgeous, golden eyes! _

"I never understood why you found that eyeliner necessary," Chase stated. His eyes were now focused on the slight bulge of the line drawn down Jack's face. "It draws attention away from those eyes," Jack grimaced at Chase's tightening grip. The overlord raised his second hand and pressed his thumb to his tongue. Before anyone knew what was happening, Jack was screaming.

"Chase…stop! Please y-you don't have to. I'm okay!" the Goth was shaking his head, or at least trying to. Chase smeared the eyeliner, revealing the scar and all its glory. The warrior stepped back in shock, he was completely speechless. The monks had similar reactions. Each one of their jaws was hanging open.

"Jack, what happened?" Wuya asked almost sounding concerned. Her hand was beginning to touch the Goth's shoulder. She was immediately pushed off. "Why would you hide that? If anything it makes you look eviler," the witch mused aloud.

"The last thing I need is your pity! That's why I hid it! If any of you saw it then you'll feel bad for me. I don't need that nor do I want it."

"How did it happen?" Chase wondered. His tone was more demanding than curious.

"That's none of your business!" Everyone was honestly impressed with Jack's newfound bravery. His fists clenched, his nostrils flared, his face formed into a deep dark scowl. Tears came down his face. He thought about his father and every cruel thing he said. _'Lay there and die you piece of garbage! Your never gonna get anywhere in life. It'll be a miracle if you could find some dumb girl that can look past your freakish looks enough, to have a child with you!' _Every slurred syllable echoed in the boy's head.

The Goth became hysterical as the image of the broken bottle that caused his face to be disfigured came into his head. The eerie crash as the shattered remains hit floor, sent a chill up his spine. A hoarse sob escaped Jack's lips before he ran away. _'I won't find a stupid girl! I'M GAY!' _He stopped in his tracks. Jack dropped to his knees.

'_Worthless faggot!'_ four monks, a dragon, an overlord, and a heylin witch, watched in awe at the genius' breakdown. Choking down the pain, Jack gasped for air. He turned around and glared at the group watching him. "What are you staring at?!" The Goth rubbed his eyes, smearing his makeup worse.

"Jack…c-calm…calm down," Kimiko said in a soothing voice. It was so much like his mother's. The Japanese girl walked closer and eventually kneeled next to the boy. "You're okay," she began rubbing his back and hugging him. Jack broke down even further and hugged her back. Tears came flooding back. "You wanna talk about it?" Kimiko shooed the other monks and the heylin away. Kimiko was often rude to Jack, but she wasn't oblivious to see that he needed help. And it was the duty of a xiaolin monk to protect the weak and help those in need.

"Th-they just abandoned me! I'm nothing more than garbage to my parents!" The Goth cried. "And my dad wishes I was dead!" Kimiko was appalled by the cruel demeanor of the Spicers.

"I'm sure he doesn't want you to die. You probably misunderstood him."

Jack looked up from the ground and gave the girl a confused look. He was about to say something, you could read it in his eyes. He looked back at the ground and chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's kind of hard to take 'Lay there and die you piece of garbage! Your never gonna get anywhere in life. It'll be a miracle if you could find some dumb girl that can look past your freakish looks enough, to have a child with you!' the wrong way."

"Jack, I know we aren't exactly friends, but please promise me you won't hurt yourself," Kimiko hugged the boy tighter. He was silent for a long time. Jack looked into her bright eyes and shook his head.

"I already have. Too many times to count. I've allowed myself to believe everything that everyone tells me. I truly believe that I have _nothing_ to live for. I appreciate your being civil enough to put your hatred for me aside to make sure that I was okay, but in all honesty you and I both know that you've never once said a nice thing to me before today." Jack wore a smile on his face. He saw the guilt in the girl's expression.

He didn't want a single person to feel bad for him, but he wanted every person who had driven him this far to feel terrible about who they were. Jack Spicer was psychotic. Mostly because of his tormentors. He blamed himself, however. It was easier that way, considering that everyone he associates with was a skilled martial artist, a magical being, or both. Why wouldn't they hurt him? He was an easy target.

Chase stood motionless behind a boulder. He had been listening in just to make sure that Kimiko wouldn't try anything. Of course he told Wuya that his ease dropping was for strategizing a new plan. The overlord was overprotective, thank God Jack was oblivious. He felt guilty as well. Granted, he wasn't used to being warm and friendly, but he hadn't realized he hurt Jack so badly.

"I'm a big boy. I've been taking care of myself since I was six. And I've lived alone since I was 13," Jack was calmer, but still shaking. He was surprised at himself for telling his life story to a xiaolin loser. He was actually happy to know that one person cared enough to talk to him.

"Jesus, six?" Chase whispered. Now he understood why the Goth was so needy for attention. He was _never_ given any! "God I'm such an asshole."

"Hello? Who's there?" Jack stood up any walked closer to where the voice came from. He approached the boulder and peered around it. No one was there. Jack shrugged and walked back to Kimiko. "You heard that too, right? Or am I just crazier than I thought?" The girl titled her head. "Okay, I'm just crazier than I thought."

Chase removed the shroud of shadows from himself. Geez that was close! Lately there have been a few close calls. Sometimes Chase just couldn't resist checking in on his favorite 'evil genius'. Chase wouldn't tell you how many times he used the eye spy orb to spy on the Goth. In reality he really couldn't because he himself had lost count. It didn't matter how creepy or stalkerish this seemed to anyone else, the sound of his name being called out in ecstasy was music to the warrior's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase sat on his throne, propped up by his arm. His fist was against his own cheek. He was deep in thought. The usual things: death, world domination, Jack, the monks, revenge, Jack, Shen Gong Wu, training for battle, and Jack yet again. The scrawny albino was slowly taking over the heylin dragon's thoughts. Chase was losing his self control and even he was unsure of how long he could keep up the façade.

The overlord had been resisting to touch the eye spy orb all day. _Stop it! You are a 1500 year old dragon warrior; you should have self control by now!_ Chase thought to himself. He was obsessing at this point. He was furious about it too. He couldn't be in love. Could he? Perhaps his heart wasn't as black and cold as he thought.

"But what if Jack is in trouble?" He mused aloud. It wasn't unlikely. The Goth was a walking disaster waiting to happen. Almost everyone, heylin or not, said 'to watch Jack Spicer cause one of his hilarious chain reactions, should be the first thing on your bucket list', which always resulted in a trip to the hospital for the boy. "Maybe I should just check on him. He hasn't shown up to a single showdown in almost a week," Chase stated, trying to convince his other half to allow him to see Jack. The man stood up and teleported to the Spicer estate.

The overlord knew where Jack would be, obviously in his room. _Maybe I can get him to eat._ Without warning, Chase opened the Goth's bedroom door. He closed it just as quick. Why was it, that whenever the overlord decided to be generous and check on Jack, the boy was touching himself?! That was just Chase's luck, good or bad depending on how you looked at it.

The heylin warrior's cheeks were now a dark red. A moan leaked out past the door, which caused Chase's blush to deepen. If he were to just stand there, he would develop a problem. He was not in the mood for explaining _that_ to anyone. He was actually unsure if anyone knew he was bisexual. He reached his hand out to knock on the door, but was cut off.

"Oh **GAWD**, Chase," The Goth screamed from behind the closed door. A smile appeared on the overlord's face. A genuine, sincerely happy smile! Those were extremely rare for Chase. The smile was gone within a minute._ Why am I so despicable to him? He shows me nothing but kindness and devotion and I treat him like shit! Eventually he's going to start hating me. Jack when will I be able to tell you, I love you?_

Chase was now furious. _Grow a pair for Christ's sake and knock on the damn door! _Once again his fist reached out and this time made contact with the door. "I…erm…one second!" the boy scrambled, stumbled, and cursed himself behind the door. He wasn't anywhere near quiet. "I'm really sorry," he said before looking up. "Ch-Chase, w-what are y-you doing here?" it was actually quite adorable how nervous Jack got when he was near the dragon warrior.

"I thought that I could check up on you. You've been absent from showdowns for almost a week"

"You said 'show up on time or not at all' so I kinda just thought it'd be better this way. I mean it's not like anyone misses me," Jack was partially correct, showdowns had been going by much faster, but more people missed him than he knew. Wuya missed his cynical giggling. The monks missed his cocky attitude before he lost and his pleading before being beaten into a pulp. Chase missed the smile on his face, the glimmer of his red eyes, and those crimson locks gelled up into perfect spikes.

Chase's head tilted slightly as Jack continued talking. "Everyone knows I'm fucked up now. I should probably stay home and give my legs a break; I can't really wear shorts anyway so in a way it's convenient," the Goth's nervous tone was gone, but the overlord's smile returned. It wasn't a sadistic smirk; he wasn't really listening to what Jack was saying. He was too busy inspecting the boy's perfect lips. "I can't believe I just told you that," he shakily chuckled, immediately regretted what he said.

Chase zoned back in and rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you not tell anyone about that?" the boy crossed his arms uneasily.

"Tell anyone about what?" Chase said as if he heard everything. _Fuck! Okay maybe he's stupid enough to repeat it. _Jack just smiled and nodded his head.

"D-do you wanna see 'em?" Jack asked, the nervous tone returning to his voice. He couldn't look at the man standing before him. Almost positive that the overlord would laugh in his face, he was slightly shocked when he nodded. Chase still had no idea what Jack was talking about. He stepped into the boy's room.

_Shit! What am I going to see? I need to meditate on this. Get your shit together and learn self control! _You can imagine Chase's reaction when the Goth turned around and began stripping off his pants. Eyes wide, jaw slightly open, hot cheeks; Chase bit his lip as Jack's hips wiggled trying to free themselves from his jeans. _Shit! Oh my God, what do I do? What did I agree to? _"So some of 'em are worse than others and that's why I have a giant band-aid here," the genius stated, tapping the large patch on his thigh.

He was right. Dark red gashes littered his snow white skin. "They're not something I'm proud of," He turned around again, why was he doing this? It's not like Chase actually cared. Jack's heart was hurting and he didn't understand why.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" Chase asked angrily. _Jack, why won't you open your eyes? I've loved you for a year now and I can't keep this up. Please stop this. Don't you dare cry Chase! _ Jack shook his head. He began dressing and looked over at Chase.

"All of a sudden you care?" The Goth's eyes looked hurt. "I'm a pretty fucked up person if you haven't already realized! Everyone treats me like shit; my own parents hate me, for God's sake if someone loses a showdown they call it 'Jacking it up'! Call me crazy, but I think I have a right to be a little depressed!"

Chase was taken aback. He knew Jack was messed up, but the Goth always acted as though the taunts never affected him. "What is your problem?! You show up at my house unannounced, you decide that all of a sudden you care if I hurt myself! Do you hate me or not?!" That question had been in the Goth's head for the last week. The man treated him like dirt one minute, and then was smiling at him with a slightly dreamy look on his face the next.

"I have no problem, Spicer. I asked you a simple question. You're the one who has a problem if you're going to blow up like a cheap gag cigar," the overlord's words were cold. The monotone he spoke in was twice as frigid as usual. His golden eyes didn't seem furious or even angry, they seemed disappointed. He hated when he had to lie to Spicer's face.

_I'm in love with you! That's my problem. I don't know what it is about you, but it's slowly driving me insane. I can't stop thinking about you. You invade my dreams and thoughts. I don't know why this is happening to me! I can't devise a decent plan because my minded is cluttered with the fear of the day I will succumb to those perfect lips._

"Ch-Chase? Are you okay? You kinda just zoned out for a second there." Jack only asked because the dragon had a distinct look of sadness on his face. He looked deeply hurt. "Is something wrong?" he still stood with his pants up to his knees. He looked so innocent, despite the scars. He had that certain charm, where he could be the stupidest, craziest person alive and still also be the cutest.

"I'm fine! I-I'm leaving!" The overlord stormed out of the Goth's bedroom and teleported home. Back on his throne, he allowed his head to fall into his hands. "Why do I let him do this to me?" he breathed. 


	4. Chapter 4

With a stroke of his chin, Chase sat up straight. Great 3:00 AM. Another sleepless night due to yet _another_ nightmare. This one was…different. In most of the others he was either killed or Jack was hurt. In this dream, Jack was the one who hurt him. Not physically, of course.

Jack was with someone else and said as plain as day 'why would I love someone who constantly hurts me both emotionally and physically?! You are **_nothing_** to me. I've put up with you long enough so leave me alone you psycho!' The Goth pushed him away in the harshest way possible. Chase even considered _crying!_ The overlord took a deep breath to register his surroundings before getting out of his king-sized bed (of course a king-sized bed for the king of evil). He might as well get some training out of the anger and frustration he was feeling.

Within a couple of minutes, Chase was dressed in the proper attire and in his dojo. Three forceful punches and one kick was all it took for to send the punching bag crashing to the floor, six feet away. _Clear your mind. He didn't actually say that to you!_ "He will eventually." The overlord reminded himself. With an angry sigh, he clenched his fists and sent one crashing through the other side of the wall. "God dammit!" He screamed, trying to free his hand.

'_Master?' _ A large tiger walked into the room. The warriors tended to speak to Chase telepathically. The dragon warrior was very much capable of fighting on his own, but having a back up army of ferocious cat warriors never hurt. '_Are you alright?' _

"No! I'm stuck in a wall!" he screamed. "Haku, you may leave. I lost my temper for a second." The overlord yanked his fist from the wall taking large chunks of drywall and wood with it. "Great! Now I have to worry about getting this fixed!"

'_Perhaps you should relax. You've seemed stressed these past few days.' _

"It's nothing, but meditation is always an option," Chase chuckled and shook his head to ease the mood. _Maybe a nice relaxing bath would be better? I do kinda smell…awful. _"You know what? I'm going to just relax today. No Shen Gong Wu, no interruptions, **_no Wuya!_**" He walked out of the dojo without another word.

_A nice relaxing bath will calm me down. Then meditation, a little spying on my enemies, maybe preoccupying myself will take my mind off of Jack. He's so oblivious it's actually astonishing. God only knows why I'm in love with him. _

Chase stripped out of his attire piece by piece. He maneuvered his hand gingerly through his long hair. Finally making it to the bathroom, he ceased his actions. The overlord felt…watched. It was disturbing. Even more so, knowing that the only people who had the capability to watch him were Hannibal and Wuya. He shuttered at the thought, but continued to prepare his bath. As the dragon stepped into the hot water he felt the disturbance grow stronger. He tried to ignore it, but it wasn't going anywhere.

Eventually, after several uncomfortable minutes, Chase summoned Haku. Almost instantaneously said tiger was there. The overlord was already wrapped in a silken robe. "Are you up for a little spying?" The creature bowed its head and waited for the magic to begin working. Chase said the spell and allowed the now crow before him to fly away.

He spun around and sighed roughly. "I need some sleep," he demanded. The gorgeous robe dropped to the ground, to be picked up later. He climbed into his bed and with a jaw-cracking yawn, slowly drifted off to sleep. As he expected he dreamed, but it wasn't a nightmare.

'_Chase you could be so much more than you are.' _A familiar southern accent spoke. '_Guan is just waiting to take you down._' Hannibal handed the Chase an ornate container with a stunningly, hypnotic dragon on each side. '_Drink the Lao Mang Long soup you'll discover power you've never known before.' _ Reluctantly, he took the dish and walked back to the temple.

He spent what felt like hours just staring at the dragon's emerald eyes. The current mortal contemplated everything he stood for. His moral compass began to point south. Chase was so confused. It felt like it was _necessary_ for him to drink the soup. He was almost watching himself make the biggest decision he ever had. The mortal stood up and began to walk back to the woods with the soup.

'_Stop!' _his evil self called after him. '_Don't do this! You're going to regret it! Stay with the monks, Guan won't betray you. Don't drink the soup!' _Chase woke up in a cold sweat. God, what just happened? Why did he stop himself from drinking the Lao Mang Long soup? He very rarely questioned what would happen if he stayed on the xiaolin side. But when he did he beat himself up.

What if he never became the evil dragon that he was? "This is ridiculous!" Chase shouted. "I enjoy the life I live. I am the infamous Chase Young, I am a threat to all those around me and I doubt my purpose?!" the overlord lost control and within three seconds was in his dragon form. He thrashed his tail around violently. Glass shattered, wood split, and curtains were torn. A tantrum fit for a king. Finally, Chase got a grip and returned to his normal form.

A throbbing sensation in the man's head appeared as he observed the damage he caused to his bedroom. "Great, more things I have to repair. Fuck this, I'm checking on Jack," He trudged to the eye spy orb and decided to check on Jack after he did a little snooping. To no surprise Hannibal and Wuya were together. Obviously, creating a flawed plan to destroy him. Guan was haphazardly swinging one of his hundreds of staffs around. The monks were just playing a simple game of cards. Boring, boring, and boring. _Jack, I want to see you so bad, but this is the best I can do right now. _

_ If only you and I could be together. That can't happen though. I'd never risk your life for my petty desires. You're too innocent and weak. I only now truly understand why white is the color of purity. God, I've become a big sappy cliché. _ He chuckled to himself.

The poorly hidden smile on the overlord's face quickly turned into a shocked gasp of horror. "I promise I'll do better in the afterlife." Jack spoke. His hands were clamped around the noose he was sliding past his ears. His thumbs rubbed the coarse material as he sighed sharply. "Good-bye Chase," he whispered. In one swift motion the Goth kicked out the stool he was standing on. Restrained tears came flooding through. However, they weren't Jack's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase was paralyzed as he watched the boy's struggle. Jack was gasping like a fish begging to be thrown back into the water. The overlord was horrified.**_ Tears_** were streaming down his face. He teleported to Jack's basement as quickly as possible. The overlord was shaking.

He sprinted to the motionless, dangling Goth. "NO!" He ripped the rope down and tore it from the boy's neck. He was unconscious, or worse. "Jack, wake up you have to wake up!" The overlord was in hysterics. He was slapping Jack's cheek. "Jack please! This can't be happening!" he shook the Goth furiously. Chase was kneeling on the ground with Jack propped up in his lap. Dear God. The boy had done it. Jack Spicer was dead. Or so Chase thought.

Chase's head fell forward. He could hardly breathe. Jack's mind was blank for a long time, before he started feeling little droplets falling on his chest. _What happened? Am I alive? Fuck me! That's four._

_ What's dripping on me? Probably some oil or something. Great, why am I so incompetent?! Out of all the things I fail at this has to be one of them. Or four!_ "Jack please wake up!" _Who's here?! What the fuck?! _

Slowly, but surely, Jack opened his eyes. To his surprise he saw…Chase?! And he was crying?! What in the name of God was going on? "JACK! Oh god, what is wrong with you?!" Chase hugged Jack tightly with no intent on letting him go anytime soon.

"Why are you here?" Jack whispered in a daze. Before he was able to protest he was being carried to his bedroom. "What are you doing?" _he's probably gonna leave right after he throws me in bed. Why would he actually care about me?_ "What time is it?"

'I'm here because you are stupid enough to attempt to take your own life," Chase stated, placing the Goth in his bed. "I'm giving you the opportunity to sleep a little before I make you something to eat." He spoke with a crack of his knuckles. "It's about 3:45. Can I trust you will sleep and not hurt yourself again or should I stay in here?"

Jack just stared at Chase. He was completely baffled. What on Earth happened? He and the warrior sat in silence for awhile. The Goth held his puzzled expression. "Well?"

"No I want to talk to you. What the fuck happened?! You hate me! D-don't you?" words could barely express the confusion, frustration, and anxiety he felt.

"I do not nor have I ever hated you. And what happened was: you acted on an impulsive decision that your life will never get better." Chase smirked knowing he was 100% correct. "You're lucky I happened to be using the eye spy orb at that exact moment," Jack still had so many questions that would not go unanswered if he had anything to say about. Where would he start?

"Why did _you_ decide to help me this time? Why not the other three times?"

"Probably because I was not aware of the other three attempts!"

"…That would make sense"

"So that's four failed suicide attempts. You're under my watch now, Jack. I'm going to stay with you for awhile for your own good." Chase was half lying. His staying there was beneficial to both parties, but neither knew that.

"Why are you being so nice to me?'

"Would you rather I be cruel to you after what just occurred?"

"Touché!" Jack pointed at the warrior as he spoke. Several more questions were buzzing in his head. _Why did I wake up in your arms? Why did you decide to check on me? Why did you decide to actually save me? _Suddenly a question popped into the Goth's head. It was perfect. The boy sat up straight and clutched his knees.

He restrained a smile. "Why were you crying when I woke up?" Jack looked away so he could smile. _Gotcha! You care about me enough to actually be human and cry! Yes! Chase Young cares about me! Holy shit __**Chase Young cares about me**__! _

"I…I'm not sure what you're talking about," Chase's eyes read loud and clear 'Fuck I'm caught!' The overlord clucked his tongue and cleared his throat. You could practically feel the awkward.

"I know it sounds weird, but I came to because I felt little droplets on my chest."

"I'm sorry, but I was not crying. I don't cry."

"I saw you! You can't deny it, Chase. So I ask again, why were you crying?"

"You must've been in shock, I wasn't crying, Jack."

"Whatever stops the tears!" Jack waited for a punch to the face. To his delight he heard Chase chuckle. "I guess I was just seeing things and it wasn't tears dripping on my chest that woke me up." Jack cocked and eyebrow and in returned received a scowl that indicated 'shut up or else'.

"Perhaps you _were_ seeing things. Now I have a few questions," the overlord grinned at every question that randomly popped into his mischievous mind. "What happened? Why now? When we talked last you seemed fine."

"Exactly, I _seemed_ fine. I put on a show every time I'm around other people. I hate almost everything about myself. And I'm pretty sure everyone I know hates me. I've been feeling shitty since you left. Chase, I want to die. I'm such a horrendous failure that I even fail at that…**_FOUR_** times!" Jack was still curled up, he looked scared. He was in a dark place with no one to guide him out.

"I don't hate you, Jack. Actually I like you a lot." Chase pretended to examine a figurine on a shelf so the Goth wouldn't notice his pink tinted cheeks. "And you're not a horrendous failure, you've built several armies of fully functional robots, you've graduated high school at the age of fifteen. You're the opposite." The overlord walked a little closer to Jack. "You want something to eat?"

"No."

"Oh I'm sorry I worded that wrong. What are you going to eat because you _will_ eat. I'm not putting up with any of your shit."

"Can I have pudding?"

"Is pudding a food?"

"Yes?"

"Then I'll get you some pudding." Jack clapped like an excited 2 year old. It didn't really matter what the food was, so long as the Goth was actually eating. And after two banana flavored pudding cups, the moon was gone, but the darkness hadn't dispersed. "You should get some sleep it's late."

"Okay? Where are you gonna sleep?" Jack half wanted to be alone and half wanted Chase to crawl into his bed. "I mean there is a guest bedroom, my old bedroom ('cause I took over the master), and I think there's a fold out couch in my dad's old office. Not that you'd wanna sleep on a couch instead of a bed, but the view in amazing in the morning."

"How about I stay here until you fall asleep?" the warrior rubbed the back of his neck. "T-to make sure you don't try anything."

Jack lied down and tried to fall asleep. He remained motionless for several minutes. Chase stood up and made sure he was asleep, which he wasn't, but to the overlord's knowledge he was. The Chinese man gave the boy a gentle peck on the cheek before whispering "Good night, my love." He began to walk out of the room, but didn't make it.

"Hey Chase? I'm not _that_ heavy of a sleeper ya know." Chase marched out of the room without another word leaving The Goth to remain in the dark, cheerfully snickering to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was a fiery orange when Jack awoke. The brilliantly bright light peeked through the blinds and made its way to his eyes. "Nnnnnnnnn" he moaned. Saturday had crept up on him; at least he could sleep in a little if he wanted to. "Go away light, you aren't welcome here!" the Goth threw a pillow in protest, as if that would do something other than hit the floor with a faint flop.

The enticing smell of something delectable hit Jack's nose. "WAFFLES!" He screeched, suddenly wide awake. He ran to the kitchen pleased by the sight of a certain overlord standing over a bowl of batter. He was completely prepared to hold last night over him. This was gonna be fun.

"Glad to see you're awake." Chase noted. "And yes, I made waffles. I don't care about what you have to say. You need to actually eat."

"Um they're waffles, I think I'll manage." Chase smirked at the comment. Jack grabbed a plate and four golden brown waffles. Steam was still rising up off of them. Of course he drowned each one in syrup. "These are amazing!" Jack spoke as he wolfed down another bite.

"Thank you." Chase stood at the counter completely silent. He wasn't really one for conversations, unless it was over world domination or ordering a slave around. And the current situation didn't help either.

"How did you sleep? Where did you end up going?" syrup was glazed around the boy's mouth. He didn't seem to care because he was eating the best breakfast he'd had in years.

"Fine. I ended up going to the guest bedroom. I figured it was the closest to your room, just in case you tried something." Chase was angry at Jack. He couldn't show it because even he knew that wouldn't be healthy for the Goth. How could Jack just spend year after year just sitting in solitude, taking beatings from himself and others, and act as though he was carefree? "Did you sleep alright?"

"Actually, I had a weird dream about you." The Goth spoke twirling his fork around. "You whispered something in my ear in the middle of the night and kissed me on the cheek. It was just odd. I mean what are the chances of that actually happening?" he chuckled. He was relieved to see an embarrassed frown instead of and angry sneer on Chase's face.

Jack was nowhere near finished. "I think I remember what you said too!" he stroked his chin as if he was trying to remember. "Oh yea it was 'good night, my lo-'" the Goth was cut off by a demanding "Ehem!" indicating that Chase was aware of what happened, but didn't want to hear it.

As he scarfed down his last bite, Jack stood up and walked over to the sink. The Goth did what he normally did after breakfast (when he actually ate breakfast). Chase snatched the plate and fork out of the boy's hands.

"I always do the dishes. Really it's fine." Clearly confused, Jack stepped away from the sink as the warlord shook his head without a word. "Okay? Well, I'm gonna take a shower 'cause I feel gross."

"I want to get rid of some stuff when you're done." Chase stated still at the sink.

"Alrighty then." The Goth walked back to his room and began stripping. _What does he mean he wants to get rid of stuff? What stuff?_ He thought. He walked into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. He wasn't completely paying attention. He whipped his head around and looked again in horror. He wasn't wearing his eyeliner! _OH SHIT! OH MY GOD! HOW THE FUCK DID I FORGET IT?!_ His fingers traced over the scar lightly. He stared at it for minutes, which seemed to be passing by slower and slower with each second. It just sat there on his face, staring right back at him.

He sighed quietly. The scar was his worst trigger, obviously. It was there forever _and_ a reminder of his father, who hated him. He looked down at his other scars. _God, they're everywhere. I wish Chase didn't save me. I wish I didn't fuck up the first time._ "I'm nothing, but a failure." He spoke softly to himself.

He opened a small drawer and pulled a small silver rectangle out. He held it up, carefully examining the shine. Jack looked at his legs once again before pressing the razor to his skin. The cold blade ran across his skin leaving a trail of blood to drip down his thigh. This was the only was he could feel anything. It had to be pain. "I'm weak," he whispered.

The red liquid traced down his leg, over muscles and hair. _I want to die. I just fuck everything up. I'm a waste of space and I'm sure Chase is furious he has to babysit a brat like me! _Jack refused to accept anything other than the lies he forced himself into. He wanted to believe that Chase actually loved him, but how could someone else love him when he didn't love himself?

He finally stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Sometimes he couldn't help but wallow in self pity. It was just so much easier to blame himself. _Why do I try so hard to prove myself? Everyone already hates me! He must be a damn good actor if he actually doesn't hate me. What if he does care about me? What if he doesn't hate me? What if he actually does…love me? _

A forceful pounding on the door startled the Goth. He didn't even get to turn off the water, before the door was broken into two. "What the actual fuck?!" Jack screamed.

"As opposed to the metaphorical fuck?" The overlord noted with a smirk, which didn't last long. "You of all people should be aware that I have hyper-senses! So did I or did I not smell blood?" his tone now demanding and fierce.

"I don't know it's your nose!" Jack snapped. He found it somewhat amusing that Chase was babying him, but mostly irritating. _Geez, chill out! I've taken care of myself for a while now; I can make my own decisions. _

"Don't test my patience, Spicer!" He growled. "Get out of there now!" Jack flushed and shook his head. Chase wasn't able to see the Goth's more intimate anatomy due to the fog that had risen earlier. "I don't believe that was an option, Jack."

"Look, I get that you want to see me naked," the Goth began. "And the fact that I'm all wet right now is just killing you, but you need to respect my boundaries." He looked as though he was being serious, but his tone was heavily laced with sarcasm. "I know I'm hard to resist and I also know that you have the self control to restrain yourself from pouncing on me." Not once did the warlord even flinch at the words spouting mindlessly from Jack's maw.

"Jack, Get. Out. **Now**." Chase was fed up. It was one thing if the Goth was teasing him, but the matter at hand was serious. Jack was acting childish and refusing to get out of the goddamn shower! The teen refused once again and demanded a towel because he felt uncomfortable. **_Lies_**.

With his lower regions and new cut covered he stepped out without an argument. "Where is the razor?" the warlord inquired, still angry with the toddler in a teenager's body.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know why you're blatantly lying to my face."

"I don't know why you're treating me like a child!"

"Because you're acting like one!"

"_I_ live by myself, _I_ take care of myself, _I_ can make my own decisions, and _I_ can act any way _I_ want to! You know why? Because it's _my_ life!" Jack screamed. His fists were clench, completely ready to punch the warlord in the face. Which would most likely end in Chase's favor.

_Stop treating me like I haven't lived like this for three fucking years!_ "Stop being an asshole or I swear to god I'll punch you in the face."

"Do it if you really want to." Of course the warlord knew it was an empty threat. As he expected nothing happened and his face remained unpunched. However, he would've never expected what happened next. The Goth rummaged through that tiny drawer and pulled out the thin piece of metal. He also shifted the towel, revealing the deep gash. Without even making eye contact, the razor became in the warlord's possession.

"'m sorry," the boy grumbled. He looked at his feet with a quiet sigh. He couldn't see the honestly shocked expression on Chase's face when the boy did this. "Sometimes it just gets so bad and I don't know what else to do. I try to stop myself, but I can't and when I really really really try hard I end up getting chest pain."

"You need to learn to deal with this in a different way. It's not healthy. I can't say that all of a sudden everything will get better. I can't say that everything will make sense, but I can say that you do have a purpose and eventually you'll find your way. Then and only then, will everything fit together. I should know, I've been around for awhile. Spic- Jack, you're a skilled, intelligent, creative, unique, funny, interesting, beautiful kid. When will you accept that?" He took a deep breath. The Goth was on the edge of his figurative seat as the warlord opened his mouth to speak. A light blush stained his cheeks. "Or that I love you?"

Unfortunately, Chase never received his answer. He looked at the Goth and waited for one, I can assure you, but before he could try to end the brief moment of silence he was taken into a passionate, lust-filled, fiery French kiss. Chase pulled the boy closer, receiving a light moan. Fingers began twisting and twirling wisps of red hair. Heat came off each other's faces as tongues met.

As Jack pulled away he looked into Chase's golden eyes, carefully studying the reptilian slits contained within them, before uttering "I think I could give it a shot."


	7. Chapter 7

"I expect more than an attempt." Chase whispered. The man leaned in to kiss Jack again. The Goth turned his head away leaving the warlord to kiss his cheek.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna get dressed." with a nod of his head the dragon left the room. The Goth sighed with a hint of a groan. He looked as his reflection and sighed again. This time it was rough. Oh, how he hated his reflection. He spoke to himself on almost a daily basis. It was usually abuse. "You're wrong," He began.

"I am not weak. I'm strong enough to have lasted this long. I will go on because now I know that someone cares about me. Now I know that I can make it. I can survive anything life throws at me because I already have. I will wake up every day just to prove you wrong. And I'll damned if you have anything to say about it. You're wrong about me. I…" he hesitated and brought his head down, looking away from his face. "Am strong." He whispered.

He looked into his own eyes once more and held a fierce look on his face. Another sigh. This one felt great, it was as if a weight had been lifted. This was the first time in years Jack had stood up to himself. He smiled, but he'd never admit it. Damn it! That stupid alarm for a fucking 'Wu raid' would be the death of him. The timing for a raid against the monks seemed to only be perfect when he wasn't in the mood.

He wondered why he hadn't deactivated it yet. "I'll get to it later." he mused. Of course later would never come and he would wonder why he hadn't deactivated it the next time the damn thing sounded. And he would react the exact same way.

He dug through the top drawer of a beautiful cherry dresser. The legs curled out in such a fashion, which only complimented the carvings meticulously dug into the wood. It was his mother's taste; she always adored the Victorian style. Why did he keep it? It held the reminder of the day she left.

_'Dear Jack,_

_ I promise we will always love you. I know we haven't always been there for you, but we love you. We accept your flaws and your personality. It's what we love about you. You're a genius, and an expert in robotics, and I know that you know we're very proud of you._

_ Love, Mom and Dad.'_

This was why he kept the dresser. This letter in a crude handwriting, it wasn't a woman's, no doubt about it. This was the letter that he wrote to himself when he came home to an empty house two years ago. He wanted to pretend that they loved him. The dresser that sat in the master bedroom was a reminder that he was left behind, just like the ornate hunk of wood.

He pulled out a pair of boxers and slowly pulled himself into them. If Chase wasn't there he would probably have just lounged around his house naked all day. "_Noooooo!_ That would be 'inappropriate'!" he said mockingly. He rushed to get dressed as a slow pound hit the door. Repeatedly. "Come in!" he singsonged. Jack pulled his red Frankenstein muscle shirt over his head.

The warlord admired the details in the Goth's figure. His skin looked so delicate. He couldn't seem take his eyes away. The boy teasingly stretched his arms back past his head, arching his back. He was fully aware of the staring overlord. He shifted his weight to one of his hips. "So, what's up?"

"I…I assumed you'd want to stay home. Am I correct?" His postured straightened out and his eyes moved directly to Jack's. He was standing so confidently. His shoulders up, his feet apart and arms crossed. Chase was nothing if not a powerful man. He enjoyed displaying his dominance in his body language…and in other ways as well. (;D)

"Yeah …why would I want to waste my time and energy in the hot sun, when I can waste 'em in the comfort of my own _air-conditioned_ home?

"Vitamin-D is good for you and you of all people should know that," Chase really hated having to play parent, but the Goth hadn't been outside in most likely a week…or more. "I strongly suggest that you at least make an attempt to get a little exercise or something." His tone was a little stern, knowing the boy was ready for an argument.

_I am not a child, you are not my parent, and I'll do whatever I fuckin' feel like! Who the hell do you think you are? Jesus Christ!_ It wasn't really the fact that Chase was asking him to do something, but that he was acting like a parent. Jack hated when people assumed he _needed_ to be taken care of because he was abandoned. However, in reality he didn't need anyone because of that fact. He had to learn to fend for himself. He'd made enough money, selling a prototypical robot to a toy company, to buy himself food and he was surviving so far.

"I didn't ask for your suggestions and I'm very aware that Vitamin-D is good for you, but obviously you aren't aware of the small thing that prevents me from going in the sun for too long. Hmmm what is it?" he mocked, stroking his chin. "Oh yea! I'm fuckin' albino!"

Chase exhaled annoyed, reacting to the anticipated outburst. God, are all teenagers this impossible?! Jack hid his anger very well. He hid all of his emotions well. That was why it was a shocking scene at the last showdown he attended. Only when he was positive nobody was around would he go into the basement and destroy old trinkets that reminded him of his family. They were just gathering dust anyway so he found a use for them.

As well as himself, there were a few things left behind in the mansion. It was almost as if his parents purposely left him. He had discovered little things that were his mother's or father's. So when he was angry, he would obliterate the object to relieve some stress. After his little 'batting exercise' he'd find a photo or two of his once whole family and burn it to a crisp. He loved staring into the flames with a malicious grin on his face as he watched his parents faces fade into a black curled edge.

Jack scowled at the warrior before him. "I'm going to my lab." He huffed. He stomped away and made sure that every step down the hall was audible from his bedroom. He slammed to the simple door as hard as he possibly could. The Goth proudly marched down the stairs and gripped his titanium bat. Frankly, he didn't give a shit if Chase heard him or not, he needed to get a few things off his chest.

Ah, that closet. That small closet that literally held his stress. The Goth cracked his knuckles against the cold metal before he twisted the golden doorknob. Besides upgrading robots, this was his favorite pastime. He closed his eyes and chose at random. When he opened his eyes, he held a beautiful vase that had to be extremely expensive. Jack would take care of that.

He tossed it up in the air and in one swift motion a loud crash echoed in the lab. "Fuck you! Goddamn assholes have to go and fuck everything up! I'm crazy because of your ignorance and I wish both of you would just die a slow, painful, gruesome death so _maybe_ I could inherit something. Then I won't have to think about the dumbass twats that ruined my life and fucked up my face." He harshly rubbed tears away to prevent them from dripping further down his face. Jack never admitted that he wondered, more often than not, why his parents hated him.

Why was his life so bad? Why did his dad do that to him? Why did they just leave? Why couldn't he just die? The bat was thrown carelessly to the floor with a "**PIIINGGG!"** "Everything would be so much easier if I just died."

"That's a lie and you know it." Chase stated. "Suicide exonerates the chance that your life will become better." How long had he been standing there? "What? Did you expect me to not be able to hear the bat hitting the vase?" he asked in response to the slightly puzzled look on the Goth's face. "Hy-per-sen-ses."

"Can you stop acting like you're my father?!" Jack practically snarled. He was half-lying. Yes, his father: pushed him around, said cruel things to him, and occasionally hurt him both emotionally and physically. There were a few similarities between Jack's father and the overlord. At least Chase didn't mind the Goth's sexual orientation. In fact, he enjoyed it.

Jack rubbed his eyes again. "Get out of my lab dammit!" before Chase could conger up a snarky comeback and a sexy smirk, the Goth noticed a piece of lined paper lying on the floor. _Shit! Is that my note?! If he finds that he's gonna stay forever! I don't know if that's good or bad! Stupid brain make a decision. What should I do?_ "Please just get out I have a lot of work to do." He lied.

He jumped into a wheelie-chair and spun himself to his desk. Legs were now crossed Indian style as he examined papers, pretending that they were of dire importance. With a well executed glance he picked up the lined sheet.

"What's that?!" the overlord snatched the sheet with sloppy handwriting cascaded all over it. He began to read it. It was awful. The secrets, the requests, the good-bye. It was too much. "Anything to say?!" he was mad before. Now he was completely infuriated. The boy didn't even direct the letter to anyone. It read '_To whom it may concern,_'!

"I'm screwed!" Jack managed to blurt out, with a shaky petrified tone.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe this. Are you fucking serious?! Of all the stupid, idiotic, cynical things you've done this entire situation takes the cake!" Chase had his fist clamped on the piece of paper. Tears were soaked into it, you could tell by the smudged ink. "'To Whom It May Concern'?! You are absolutely astonishing!"

"Would you just calm down? It's not _that_ bad." The teen stated nonchalantly. He was trying to stay calm, but his entire body was shaking. The angry glare on the overlord's face was probably the most petrifying thing he had ever encountered. The vain that was practically popping out of Chase's forehead as a reaction to his statement was a close second though.

"Ahem! 'To whom it may concern'," the warlord began. "'I've come to the conclusion that I am not fit for this world. In the words of many others 'I am a weak, pathetic, worthless faggot'. If anyone finds this the combination to the vault containing Shen Gong Wu is 01-04-13.'" He stopped and glanced back at the code. It was his birthday.

Ignoring it, for now, he continued reading. "'Whatever you do PLEASE don't notify any members of my family. They have a tendency to milk things. And they'd go on and on about how they didn't have a clue and how I was an angel. There are a few things I want to confess. I keyed the brand new maserati. Just to piss off my dad and I got away with it.

I may or may not have stolen the silver platter that has been in the family since the dawn of time, and sold it to get a nuclear reactor for an experiment. In my bedroom the cherry dresser has a fake bottom. Underneath that are a journal and the pictures I didn't have the heart to throw away. If you're wondering who the little boy with pale blond hair is, that would be me pre-scar.'_" _Another pause.

The warlord huffed before he continued "Tell Hannibal Roy Bean 'He can suck my ass!' He fucking suggested I was retarded!'" He quietly chuckled to himself. Jack was _so_ poetic.

"I get it! I know what I wrote!" He was angry, but mostly just didn't want Chase to read the next line. "You don't have to read it out loud." The overlord knew that. He wasn't doing because he had to. He was doing it because he wanted to. Jack had to see how impulsive this was.

"I'm going to read it regardless of what you say so I suggest you shut up." He glanced back at the paper and cleared his throat. "' If the xiaolin monks have found this, you guys were the closest thing I had to friends in awhile. Finally, I think it was blatantly obvious, but I feel the need to have this documented. I was in love. His name is Chase Young and my biggest regret is that I never got to tell him how much of an inspiration he really was to me. He knew me as a fan boy and a nuisance, nothing more.

If whoever might've found this has a pair big enough to tell him 'that despite the cruel words and the occasional beatings, I never did nor will I ever stop loving him.'" The genius was facing away from the Chinese man. He thought it was one of the most desperate things anyone had probably ever heard. "'Sincerely, Jack Daniel Spicer.'"

The Goth stood up from his chair and walked past the shattered vase still lying on the cold linoleum floor. He walked up the stairs as quietly as humanly possible. With a quick breeze rushing past him, Chase was now blocking the exit. He grabbed Jack's hands. Their fingers intertwined and both felt their chest tighten, their stomachs fill with butterflies, and words escape them.

It took a moment or two, but the warlord opened his mouth to speak. "Don't you ever believe that I thought any less of you than perfect." He spoke slowly and his words tugged at the Goth's heart. He felt tears beginning to well up. His brain was telling him that Chase was lying. Every fiber of his being seemed to reject that thought as the boy embraced the dragon in a poorly thought out, awkward hug that eventually worked out. He nuzzled against the elder's armored chest, which was warmer than expected.

Every cruel word Jack had ever heard seemed to just not matter anymore. In the moment he didn't care what anyone thought or said. For now, he was happy, he was calm, he was in love. He shifted his eyes to the overlord's. He didn't quite make it. His jaw was abruptly turned as he received a passionate kiss, followed by a much longer, much more heated one.

Chase delicately placed his hands on the teen's face, stroking the skin. The Goth appreciatively moaned. One hand lowered to a shoulder and from there a hip. He was gentle, but quick. "You're wonderful and I swear if you pull another stunt like this, I'd kill you."

"Wasn't that the objective though?" Jack teased. The warlord huffed in annoyance. Suicide was no joke! He lost a lot of people in his life to specifically that. Chase pulled Jack into a tight hug, resting his head on Jack's. The thought of Jack gone was physically painful. His stomach was in knots. He'd never tell anyone that though. He'd say he'd 'enjoy the quiet'.

He wasn't ashamed of his feelings or his sexuality. He didn't want Jack to get hurt and he had a certain reputation to uphold. His _name_ sent chills up your spine. If something in his personal life surfaced, then all of a sudden, he wasn't a fearless, almighty, overlord, he was weak. He sighed deeply, blowing small tufts of the fiery hair we was resting upon back.

"Don't joke about something like that." He whispered. He blinked as he scanned the remainder of the room he could see. It was cluttered with piles and piles of metallic scrap or papers stacked sloppily on one another. The hug lasted for a while, but neither objected. At last, they separated without a word. What could either possibly say?

"I don't really know how to say how I feel," The albino murmured, refusing to make eye contact all of a sudden. The sudden appearance of goose bumps was euphoric. The feeling in the air was calm, but at the same time Jack felt the most anxious he'd ever felt in a long time. Even without eye contact, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was all just a cruel joke. That was how his brain worked; he could be in the best of moods, but his mind would convince him that something was off. Something always had to be off.

"I love you."

"That's not enough." The albino muttered. His hands were now draped around Chase's neck as the dragon's were gently placed on Jack's hips. The Goth finally looked up. That solved one problem, but here weren't nearly enough words to explain how one felt for the other. With a slight hesitation Jack thought of something he'd wanted to do since they met. "Hey…um Chase?" he managed.

He took a slow breath before his face heated and he blurted gently "Do you wanna maybe…t-take this to my room?" A devilish smirk formed on the overlord's face. He eyed the youth's body and simply uttered a "Gladly." Through the exit they went making it to the boy's bedroom. It felt so wrong, but then again, who gave a shit? They were in love and they needed a way to prove it.

Chase gently ran his fingers through the Goth's hair. They fell onto the mattress, never letting their lips separate. As quickly as they could, clothing was being sloppily ripped off and thrown to the floor with a clack. "God, you're so hot," Jack stated through another passionate kiss. His eyes were clouded with a lustful daze. Cold hands rubbed down the Goth's slender body. They stopped right above his erection. His boxers needed to come off…now! The overlord slipped his hand into the single piece of clothing.

The Goth made a sound that seemed to be a combination of a moan and a yelp. "Do you have any idea of how long I've waited for this?" The overlord seductively cooed. "I could ask you the same question," Jack sheepishly admitted. The single garment was long gone by now. Chase grasped the boy's manhood and began stroking it. A moan escaped his lips.

He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent that from happening again. He wasn't one for being loud, but that wouldn't be the case if Chase had anything to say about. His breathing became heavy as the strokes became faster. "I'm going to assume that I should be gentle," Chase purred. The albino rolled his eyes. Just because he had a few fears meant that everything had to be soft and gentle. Quite frankly, Jack was a fan of rough sex. He felt it was exciting and this was the one time being hit, hurt so good.

"Don't assume jackshit." The overlord rolled his eyes at his soon-to-be lover's remark. Jack nudged his head towards the closet door. Reluctantly, Chase got off of the boy and opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight of: gags, lube, restraints, a few dildos, and-oh my god…a whip. "So what were you saying about gentle?"

Nearly obscene glances were exchanged as the elder came back to the bed with a few aids. Jack shivered at the cold finger sliding inside of him. Then another. Restricted moans and grunts were slipping free slowly. One particularly hoarse moan pleased Chase. He had found the youth's g-spot. Without warning, the overlord reclaimed his fingers and entered him with a forceful thrust.

Jack bit down on his lip again. He knew he was going to eventually start bleeding if he kept that up. Powerful thrusts were torture for the young genius. The pain, the pleasure, all while focusing on keeping himself quiet; his senses were overwhelmed. Chase grabbed the boy's hips, his grip tightening every once in a while. Breathing sped up and sweat began forming on the Goth's neck. "Scream for me," the overlord whispered.

Jack's own hands grasped his dick and began jerking it. He was blissfully aware of the large hands practically burrowing into his skin. The dragon's grip once again tightens, leaving bruises to his pleasure. He had a tendency to mark his things. And Jack was now _his_. Faster and faster went Chase's hips. Harder were his thrusts.

"Oh gawd! Yes, fuck yes," so much for being quiet. A smirk formed on the warlord's face, to no surprise. The Goth's hand went faster as he arched his head back. Moans became louder and louder from both parties. "Ch-Chase…I'm cumming!" The Goth practically shrieked. The pressure that had been building in his crotch relieved itself all over the overlord's chest and Jack's stomach.

Not too long after, Chase's body gave in and he filled the genius with his hot seed. Not willing to get up at the moment, a thought popped into the albino's head. "Hey Chase?" he called to his lover. He was acknowledged with a "Hm?" a sheepish smirked tried to hide, but to no avail it formed wickedly on the boy's face. "You know this makes you a pedophile, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

The day was April first. As you can already imagine Jack was ridiculed for the date of his birth. He hated it anyway. He treated it as if it were any other day, except he would indulge in a little pampering; a hot bath, a good book on mechanical engineering, and the occasional Spanish drama series. He stood in his lab cheerfully humming to himself. Chase leaned against the work table, watching the young genius work on a malfunctioning Jack-bot.

The albino huffed as he wiped away sweat from his forehead. "It looks like a few wires came loose," he stated. "How?" the warlord queried. Jack just shrugged. "All I know is that I need complete and utter silence," he never trusted his shaky hands. Chase nodded and let the boy work. The Goth slipped his trademark swirly goggles down to his eyes. He grabbed a pair of needlenose pliers.

Slowly he picked up the first wire and moved it out of his way for the moment. A blue wire was next; he went for it and then-**_CRASH! _**All four xiaolin monks stood around what was once the garage door. "Wángbā dàn! Tā mā de!" the Goth screamed as his hand had been electrocuted from the jump of the sudden action. Jack had a tendency to speak different languages when he was angry. He knew twelve languages and spoke them all fluently, so it wasn't uncommon for him to slip into a different language every now and again.

The dragon's eyes went wide. "Oh my god that hurt!" the albino whipped his head back to the robot on the table. His hands shot back in. "No! No! No! No!" he tried to fix whatever had just gone wrong. "Dammit!" he clenched his fists. The monks stood in the same positions not even flinching when the genius cleared his desk by pushing every tool, piece of paper, and scrap of metal on it to the floor and shouted "Everything I love dies!" before marching out of the room.

"Um, what just happened?" the dragon of wind asked with a more concerned than puzzled face. "Perhaps first you could give me an explanation as to why you are here," the warlord rose from his spot at the table and strode closer to the xiaolin. "We could ask you the same thing," Kimiko scoffed. A set of amber eyes rolled. "I have business with Spicer at the moment."

Now a pair of ice blue eyes rolled. "Is it just so you can get what you want then kick him to the curb? That's cold, even for you," the dragon of fire sneered. "I seem to recall you despising the boy, up until a month ago," a combined expression of anger and guilt formed on her face. "As to your question, that is not the case. I am entitled to choose my allies and I have chosen Jack," the overlord's words were cold, his face straight with little to no emotion, yet if you looked him in the eyes he would appear to be seething. 'Ignorant children,' was all that really came to mind when the xiaolin monks were thought of.

"If all you have come here to do was to, in the words of Spicer: 'piss him off', I believe you've succeeded and you may leave now," As he typically did after he spoke with most, Chase smirked. "Or would you rather stay and start a fight?"

The monks once again stood up in fighting position. "Give us the Wu and there'll be no need for that," The leader of the four spoke proudly. He always needed to have a strong sense of confidence that came off as cockiness. In reality he had to at least try to be brave or he felt inadequate and small. "And if I refuse?" the overlord queried.

"Hey, it's yer funeral partner," the Texan's simple shrug was simply nauseating. He probably had a long list of morals and codes that he barely followed, Gods that irked the warlord's mind every time the dragon of earth spoke. Sure, Chase had his own code of honor that he rarely, if ever, broke. However, it was the goody-goody nature which almost disgusted him. Then there was also their hypocritical nature, their narcissism, and Omi's attempt at-what was it kids called it? Slang? If they didn't learn to follow their codes, they'd be easily manipulated by those willing to do so.

Those like Hannibal Roy Bean. This filthy legume was the lowest form of scum that had ever crawled free from the lowest depths of Hell. He could, would, and was probably planning as we speak. "You seem to have forgotten," Chase scolded. "I'm immortal," green and black scales covered his body head to toe. Shiny, jagged, razor-sharp teeth filled the monster's mouth. A horrifying, ground-shaking, deafening roar erupted from the creature, now standing before the monks. "We're not afraid of you," boasted Raimundo.

"I am!" Dojo screamed, slithering behind an unfinished robot as fast as he could. The dragon was not necessarily confrontational. A second roar was all the team needed before they pounced into battle. Per the usual, Chase blocked every strike. He kicked the Brazilian boy clear across the cluttered space, nearly shattering few ribs. The reptile currently kicking ass, became absolutely infuriated when Omi had struck his snout.

If Clay hadn't jumped in front of the small yellow monk, he would've been most likely killed. The Texan was slashed by the dragon's claws, leaving the juice of life to flow down his chest. They fled quite soon after that. The heylin man was quite satisfied with his bloodied hand as he marched off to find his apprentice. To no surprise at all, Jack was sulking in the kitchen shoveling pudding into his mouth.

Chase abruptly took away the sugary snack and sat Jack on the granite countertop island. He pressed his own lips against the goth's gently, but forcefully. "Happy birthday my love, how shall we celebrate?" the warlord huskily cooed. Jack visibly shuttered at his voice. Another kiss was shared between the heylin couple.

Jack wrapped his legs around Chase's waist. "Ch-Chase…," He shakily inquired "you're sure they left?" a reassuring nod was all it took for the Goth to relax and continue kissing his boyfriend. He squirmed beneath the overlord, trying to find a comfortable position on the island. The genius began assisting the, surprisingly, struggling warlord with the button of his already tight jeans. Chase grinded his hips against the youth's, rubbing their erections together to tease him. And boy did it.

A muffled moan, a "tsk tsk", and "I didn't quite hear that, you'll have to be a little louder," almost made Katnappé's yelp audible. She lurked in the bushes, peering into the slightly cracked window. To try to steal Jack's remaining Wu, no doubt. "Chase, don't do th-ah!" Her eyes widened, almost to the point of popping out. Oh, this was definitely going on the internet.

The albino was rolled onto his stomach by a strong hand, which firmly pinned him down. A growl sounded throughout the kitchen. It sounded hungry, which definitely scared Jack. "I'll do whatever I want to," Chase stated oh-so-seductively. "Be gentle!" was the last thing Katnappé's heard before promptly running off, trying to conceal her giggles.

**A/N: **I really had to update this! I'll admit I didn't put a whole lot of effort into this, mostly because I'm kinda getting bored with it. Tell me what you think!

**Translation: **"Son of a bitch! Fuck!"

**My Tumblr: **www. rainbowwpancakess. tumblr. com


End file.
